Sharvani Maruri
Name: Sharvani Maruri Age: 16 Place of Birth/Raising: Tava, Altara Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Pale Height: 5'6" Weight: 130 lbs = Character History = Sharvani is the second eldest daughter of Selcia and Belen Maruri, and grew up in the small village of Tava, near So Habor in Altara. Her family was considered rather prosperous, as her father was quite skilled in carpentry, and her mother was fairly adept at weaving. Because of this, her family was never in want, and herself and her siblings were able to aquire a good education due a private tutor/nanny. This came in handy, of course, as Shar grew older. Her mother was ever willing to take herself and her older sister, Paiva, on as assistants, thus leaving the care of her little brothers Mio and Cid to the nanny. While Sharvani wasn't terribly fascinated with weaving, it gave her a way of earning a bit of cash to go play with whenever she could manage to catch a ride into So Habor. She and her sister loved the sites of the 'big' city, and enjoyed being able to wander around buying from street vendors and talking about the rich city men they would marry. They would happily stand outside of silk shops and discuss the fancy dresses they would wear, and the balls they would attend when their princes found them. Of course, the dreams of girls are never the reality of adulthood. Paiva ended up marrying a fisherman chance met in So Habor by the name of Inigo Tavirino. And while they weren't rich by any means, they had a very happy and tidy home, which Shar would often come and visit. It was on one of these visits to her sister's home that she chance-met a friend of her brother-in-law by the name of Rufus Saim. While not a fisherman (that much, they could confirm), no one really had any idea what he did do, just that he had a bit of coin and was free with it to those he liked. "A charming rouge," Paiva had once described him, and it was true - Shar found him to be utterly wonderful company. And while there was no talk of marriage at that point, Shar found herself incredibly drawn to this charming young city man, and started to dream of the perhaps. This too, of course, was spoiled. A party of black-cloaked men showed up in the village of Tava one day speaking of serving the Dragon Reborn. Shar herself couldn't really care; she was distracted thinking about trying to catch Rufus' eye at a tavern he liked to visit. However, her father was intrigued by this notion; he surprised his entire family by declaring that they would go with these strangers to give aid to the side of the Light. Shar was devastated - leave the only place she knew? She tried wheedling and begging with both her parents - couldn't she live with Paiva and Inigo? Her weaving wasn't that bad, she could support herself. While her parents considered this for a split second, all hopes were dashed when their nanny announced that she would not be coming with them on this mad jaunt, and was going to stay in Tava with what family remained to her; Shar would have to look after the little ones instead. Devestated as only a young girl can be, she regretfully packed up her things... under the sharp eye of her mother, who fully expected the young girl to try and bolt. But she didn't bolt - she very sadly packed her things up on the wagon with the rest of her family's possessions, and prepared for what she thought would be a long journey to wherever the Dragon was. To the shock and surprise of her entire family, a hole opened in the air, and the black-coated men stepped through it! One step, and two countries were crossed. Her family were pointed towards the inn, and her father was lead off. She was scared - where were they going to take her father? What were they going to do to him?! But her fears were unfounded - he was back in half an hour looking somehow both relieved and bemused. He explained that they were in Andor now, and that he was going to stick around to help these men by doing carpentry work. He went on to excitedly explain that Selcia's work would be well appreciated as well - there weren't many weavers available in the area. He didn't mention the testing to find out if he could channel, of course - they found out about that later; it was a small source of relief in the upset their lives had taken. So now, the Maruris are residents of the Black Tower, and waiting anxiously for their house to be finished. Category:Biographies Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Civilian Bios